Magnolia High Boarding School
by Aniime Nerd
Summary: New to Magnolia High Boarding School, Lucy learns new faces and New people, even a pink hair guy that might get her attention. But will she make a new enemy. Will it split her apart. Read to find out
1. Chapter 1

New to Magnolia High boarding school Lucy Heartfilia walk in and heads to the principle office. On the door it reads _Makarov Dreyar._ She walks in and welcomed by a small man that hugs her and goes through procure of the school.

By the end he has called four students to give her a tour; Levy McGarden, Erza Scarlet, Gray Fullbuster, and Natsu Dragneel. Levy was president of the Education Department, Erza Student body President, Gray and Natsu were Head of Athletics division.

Hey what your name" Natsu said

Lucy." I said simply

Nice but am going to call you Luce" he smiled wildly

Well we should get started?" the blue haired girl interjected

That sounds great lunch will start soon anyway" Erza I believed said

We started the tour walking around the big school. We went to the theater, Gym, music hall, cafeteria, dorms, and on campus café. Over the time I really started to fill welcomed. Natsu and Gray kept fighting and Erza had to break it up. I and Levy just giggled.

At 12 we all walked back to the cafeteria and got lunch in which my opinion was amazing. We sat down with a group of other kids. There named Jallel, Gajeel, and Juvia. Erza sat next to Jallel and was talking quietly to him as if whatever it was is a secret. Levy sat next to me and with Gajeel on the other side. She pulled out and read while Gajeel was talking to her and calling her "Shrimp". Natsu sat on my other side eat like no tommarow. Gray and the girl Juvia were talking or more of him talking and her reacting in shrieks, squeals and squeaks. As we ate a girl with short white hair flounced over and gave Natsu a hug from behind.

He finished and swallowed his food.

Hey Lissana"

Hey Natsu. "She looked at me and asked "Who's this" in a jealous tone

Hi my names Lucy" I said back in a calm voice

OMG you're the new girl right. Am Lissana Strauss head of theater" she handed me her hand and I taking it." My sister and Gajeel her are head of the music "Gajeel looked up at his named being called and waved. "Oh and Jallel is Vice Prez to Erza which you already meet. So yea see you later"

"Ok see you later I guess." I waved bye as she went back to her table.

The bell rang and I went to my class at the end of the I found Erza with Jallel and asked were my dorm is

"Oh your with me and this wonderful girl named Wendy Marvell she only 11 but super smart and determined so she goes here. Also she sdopted sister to Gajeel and Natsu so there super protective. "

"That amazing so are we going or..." I asked her

"Yea give me a sec" she turned to Jallel and told him something and stated walking towards the dorms.

We walked into the dorms which I say were co-ed which I found cool and weird at the same time. Like how they stop other from getting with each other, but it for the best I guess. We walked into room 110 and it stunned me how nice they were. There was a small longue area then big bedroom were my stuff was in with the other girls area decorated. The bathroom was just as amazing with three sink, a shower, bath tub, and toilet. This place was more of a hotel than a dorm but who was complaining.

"I take it by that look that you are amazed" Erza commented

"Yea well this place is really nice are all dorms like this."

"Yes, yes they are. The boys Gajeel, Natsu, and Gray are next door the across is Juvia, Lissana, and Levy. Then down the hall we have a kid Romeo who great at sports which got him in, Jallel and Loke."

"Wow that a lot." I looked shocked

"Yea we are also part of a community of boarding school that we compete with every year, you'll hear about them later."

There was a knock on the door. Erza went to go get it and in came Gray and Natsu.

"Hey Guys we were going out to 8 island want to come, oh and Levy and Gajeel might come too."

"Umm sure," I look towards Erza "Want to go?"

"No am good I got to finish something up you go on and if you see Wendy take her with you" She calls back from our room

"Sure thing" Gray answers back.

" Ok well am going to change so I'll be out in ten" I run to my suit case and boxes and look though what I have and find a blue hoister shirt and long blue skinny jeans. I leave my hair down grab my purse and run to the door and knock into Natsu

"Oh my bad" I redden in the face and get up

"No problem it all good" He has on a red shirt with the school mascot on it and black joggers, Gray however wore skinny dark blue jeans and a simple white shirt on. They honestly looked nice and more so Natsu.

"All ready then" Gray says trying to hid a smirk

"Yea I am. Let go see if Levy ready or not." I walk out of my room and have the boys follow as we knock on Levy's door. She answers it and says she is ready but Gajeel will not come because he has work to finish. So we go out into the brisk November air and start heading to the café. When we get there Levy wave at a small girl with pig tails and with a boy with jet black hair. They looked bout 12 so I was guessing it was Wendy and Romeo. When we walked up they said they were coming from the library. We asked if they wanted to join us for dinner and they agreed. We went in and sat down at a corner booth that fit all of us nicely. We sat Gray, Natsu, Me, Levy Wendy, And Romeo. A waiter came by and took our orders. She left and came back with our drinks. While we eating Lissana came I wit a girl that looked likes her but a bit older and with longer hair than a buff of a guy that kept on repeating the word "manly". They sat at the Bar and order drinks. Then they come over.

"Hey Guys what you guys doing here" The older girl asked.

"Were getting to know the new girl Lucy" Nastu answered and I blushed a bit.

"Well nice to meet you, my name is MiraJane but call me Mira k?" She waved at me" oh and this is my brother Elfman he is a wrestler." I wave at the tall man in the back and he grinned and said It wasn't manly to be introduced by his sister. I giggled and Levy and Lissana did too.

"You wanna join us" Wendy gestured to the table.

"Nah were good just wanted to say hi and see what up" Lissana responed "Oh and Natsu maybe we can talk later k"

"Umm sure Liss" Nastu Blushed a bit and started drink his lemonade. I got a bit jealous that she could do come out of nowhere and talk to Natsu like that, and as far as I knew they weren't dating. After that we had a quiet evening we talk a lot about me and what I liked. It was kind of odd being the center of attention but Levy was really nice and friendly. Wendy I could tell was just kind over all. Even Natsu and Gray seemed to put aside something they had going on and were at least civil, most of the time. Romeo commented some but it was more directed at Natsu then anything else. Wendy and Romeo left early then Gray and soon after Levy saying she need to go see Gajeel and will talk to later. We hugged and she left. That left me alone with Natsu which I wasn't sure about. I started to notice things like his onyx eyes and his hair even though spiky and pink looked good on him. His tan skin even completed him. He says me staring and I look away

"What is it? Is there something on my Face?" He stared back at me with a questionably looked on his face.

"Oh nothing, so..sorry" I redden on my face. Good gracious Lucy.

"It's fine. So I didn't catch your last name?"

" Oh it ummm Heartfilia"

"No Way" Natsu said a bit loudly

"Shhh quite down. Please don't tell anyone. Please"

"Ok but why?"

"Cause I feel that is people knew my last name they will treat me differently"

"Well that just Crazy but I guess it your choice."

"Yea" I looked at him and into his dark eyes. They were almost scary and friendly at the same time. I saw him stare back and notice he was a bit closer than before. We faced each other in an intense staring contest and no one was going to lose. But just then he put a hand on my and leaned a bit forward. And then broke the stare as by leaning back.

"You have nice eyes there like chocolate." He simply stated

"Thanks"

With that he got up and I followed him back to the dorms. When I got to my door I turned to say good bye and he pecked my cheek and walked off to his room. I stood there shocked till Erza pulled me into the room.

"Did I just see Natsu kiss you or was my angling off." Erza glared at me.

I nodded

"Wow well ok then you should get to bed it 9 and we have to get up early."

And with that I went to bed and dreamed about Natsu, his pink hair, and dark eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy woke up to the sound of the shower and TV going on. I got up and stretched, then walked over to the next room and saw the news crew. It underlined Happy, Carla, and Panther Lily. Odd names but the girl was quite smart while the guys were complete opposite with the blacked haired on being all ruff and though, while the Light blue haired one was being silly and making jokes. I went to my suitcase which I still haven't unpacked and got some clothes and went to some boxes I had delivered here and got a book. I picked out a white plain shirt and got black skirt then put on some flat shoes. I did my hair in a side ponytail and waited for Erza to finish with her outfit. She ended up picking out a simply gray jeans and red t-shirt that was kind of tight.

"So what your first Class" Wendy asked me as I waited

"Umm Biology I think."

"I have that class too, so does Lissanna Natsu and Levy."

"Wow that sounds cool."

"Ready let go Guys" Erza exclaimed as she grabbed her bag and opened the door.

We walked out and bump into Natsu and Gray as they came out of their room.

"Hey watch where going" I yelled a bit loudly" Can't you see us walking here"

"Oh hey Lucy, sorry about that" He grinned big which got me remembering what happened last night and I blushed hard.

"It f-fine, How are you today?" I asked trying to distract myself

"It good but I need to talk to you later meet me near the Theater"

"Umm sure"

"You guys go on I need to tell Lucy something" Erza said in a demanding voice. I had a bad feeling about this and what will happen later.

"I smell love in the air but also jealously. By now you might have notice that Lissanna is really fond of Natsu and she basically is super mean to anyone that tries to get with him. Last year a girl named Yukino Agria try to date him and by the end of first semester she moved to Saber tooth Boarding School, so please be careful." She looked at me with endearing eyes

"Ok I will but do you really think Natsu likes me"

"Hard to say but if I were you, use brute force boys understand that the best."

We eventually caught up to Gajeel and Levy which were holding hands. We teased which caused me getting the new name bunnygirl I believed. We ran into other student off to other class. I got to my class with ease, with the help of Levy. I sat in the back with her. Natsu sat on the other side of the asile looking pleased. Wendy slide next to him which I say Lissanna really disturbed by but she still walked up to him.

"Hey you didn't call me last night like you were supposed to. What happened" She pouted

"Sorry I got a little bit busy with other thing but what was it about?"

"Forget it see you later"

"Sure"

Just then a Teacher came in and sat down He had bright blonde hair lighter than my even he had head phones and a big coat with fur trim.

"EXCUSE ME CLASS. PLEASE SIT DOWN NOW" he bellowed and just like lighting we all sat down and were quite.

"Thank you for this class were choosing new partner because of our new student." He pointed to me and I smiled and waved" hey"

He called out names and I heard that Levy and Wendy were together, Then Lissanna was with someone named Max which she didn't look to happy about. Then I heard my named called with Natsu. NASTU'S name was called with mine.

"Alright now go sit next to your partner and start looking up ideas for alternative modes of energy for the first project."

I traded places with Wendy and Natsu looked at me and said started talking about geothermal energy for our project. And how that the heat or "fire" of the earth will heat water creating steam turning wind turbines cause friction for electricity. He was so intense and so I just listened shocked that he would know this.

"So Luce you want to do that or do you have an idea?'

"No am just shocked that you already knew all that."

"Ohh everyone know his assignment and which order he will give them out so I was prepared I guess."

"Well that will make things easier wouldn't it?"

"Yea. AM ALL FIRED UP NOW!"

I went to all my classes til lunch. In almost all class I had with someone I knew, which I was thankfully for. I sat down and ate a sushi. Everyone had something that they wanted. It seemed that the Caf knew what our likes and dislikes of food were, making it easy to please everyone. I sat with Gajeel, Levy, Wendy, Natsu and Gray. Erza had to go do some stuff for the School with Jallel. We talked, laugh and fought. Mostly Gray and Natsu fought which was funny.

"Stop eating so much Flame Brain"

"Shut Up Ice Princess"

"No and what you going to bout it"

"Don't cross me you stripper"

They started giving each other nudges and horsed played till a teacher came by and stopped it. Then Gajeel got up and left in the direction of the theater. That when after Natsu and Gray calmed down he grabbed my wrist and dragged me away in the same direction as Gajeel. We stopped behind the huge place.

"What is it?"

"What do you mean?"

"Were out here behind a building. So why you wanted to see me?"

"Do you like me? Like, like "like" me"

"Yea sure" I stammer at the question unsure how I really felt and how forward he was being with me" why. Do you like me?"

"Yes but I don't want you to get hurt by Lissanna, She nice when she wants to be but when it comes to me she super jealous and it get really out of control. I really like you and don't want to see you hurt."

I stood shocked at what I was hearing he liked me really liked me but because of Lissanna he couldn't date me. This sucks! Anger and defense arose in my head. I could take care of myself and what kept me from Natsu not her." You know what I don't care what she will do I can take care of myself and if you really like me you wouldn't let her do this."

He looked at me started at my courage I guess or maybe it was of the stupidest I was saying but either way I leaned in and kiss me full on. I wrapped my arms around his necks and kissed back. I broke it.

"If you say so Luce." He smiled again and put his head. Just then over the intercom. _All students please report to Theater. Thank you._ I laughed and walked to the door and sat down. Natsu headed towards the stage where he went behind the currents. I found Levy in the front row and sat next to her.

"So what going on" I ask her

"Oh we have a band made by Gajeel at school. Erza, Gajeel, Natsu, Gray are in it. However there still looking for another singer. Yea he wanted something to express all musically talents here." She giggled and sighed "He might look and act hard core but he has his interest." Erza came out and motion me to follow her. I got up and followed. When I got in I was handed a sheet of paper as Natsu got out his guitar, Gray set up bass, Gajeel went to his drum set, and Erza got two mics and handed me one. I look down at the paper and it was a lyric sheet for a Fall Out Boy song from their latest album.

I looked at Erza.

"Yea I know. But we need another singer and well you look like you can sing so here we are now get ready."

The curtain opened and a huge crowd of kids started clapping. The music started and I prepared my self

Lucy

(You and I were, you and I were fire.

You and I were, you and I were fire.

You and I were, you and I were fire, fire, fire)

It was the fourth of July

You and I were

You and I were fire, fire fireworks

That went off too soon

And I miss you and the jungle too

It was the fourth of July

You and I were,

You and I were fire, fire, fireworks

I said I'd never miss you, but I guess you'll never know

Where the bridges I have burned never really led home

On the fourth of July

Erza

I'll be as honest as you let me

I miss your early morning company

If you get me

You are my favorite "what if"

You are my best "I'll never know"

Oh, I'm starting to forget

Just what summer ever meant to you

What did it ever mean to you?

Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean any of it

I just got too lonely, lonely, whoa

In between being young and being right

You were my Versailles at night

Lucy

It was the fourth of July

You and I were

You and I were fire, fire, fireworks

That went off too soon

And I miss you and the jungle too

It was the fourth of July

You and I were,

You and I were fire, fire, fireworks

I said I'd never miss you, but I guess you'll never know

Where the bridges I have burned never really led home

On the fourth of July

Erza

My 9 to 5 is cutting open old scars

Again and again 'til I'm stuck in your head

Head my downward spiral, never mind I'll be drowned

And I'm the holy water you have been without

And all my thoughts of you

They could heat or cool the room

And now don't tell me your fine

Oh, honey, you don't have to lie

Lucy

Oh, I'm sorry; I didn't mean any of it

I just got too lonely, lonely, whoa

In between being young and being right

You were my Versailles at night

It was the fourth of July

You and I were

You and I were fire, fire, fireworks

That went off too soon

And I'll miss you and the jungle too

It was the fourth of July

You and I were

You and I were fire, fire, fireworks

I said I'd never miss you, but I guess you'll never know

Where the bridges I have burned never really led home

On the fourth of July

Erza & Lucy

I wish I'd known how much you loved me, hmm

I wish I cared enough to know, um, hmm

I'm sorry every songs about you

The torture of small talk

With someone you used to love

It was the fourth of July

You and I were

You and I were fire, fire, fireworks

That went off too soon

And I'll miss you and the jungle too

It was the fourth of July

You and I were

You and I were fire, fire, fireworks

I said I'd never miss you, but I guess you'll never know

Where the bridges I have burned never really led home

On the fourth of July

(Fall out boy Fourth of July)

The crowd cheered and roars with life as we ended the song. I took a step back and Natsu held me.

"Wow that was... Amazing."

"Yea well we do this every Friday just to keep school sprit up and Erza does love a good song and attention" we laughed as we jumped off stage. It has been only two days and I just sang in a band, got a boyfriend, but I had also made any enemy as I look over and see Lissanna looked mad as the devil himself. What did I get myself into.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Just want to give credit to Hiro Mashima he owns Fairy Tail. Just want to know is there anything you want to see in next chapter let me know. Also am introducing more stories and more pov if that helps**

Lucy

It been two days since I kissed Natsu, I sang in The Dragon Fairies (like the Band Name?) and most of all made an enemy of Lissana wrath. She hasn't done anything yet but it got me a little paranoid. And if that not even the worst of it I heard some kids are coming to Fairy Tail from other boarding school are coming here for the upcoming Battle of the Schools Event; that where Sabertooth, Lamia Scale, and Blue Pegasus. They all have all least four members coming to be in the games. And will be taking classes with us while there here.

It Sunday and it my first date with Natsu. I still can't get over that am with him and that he actually like me! Erza decide to help me with my look while Wendy and Levy helps with hair and makeup.

"Erza ummm don't you think that a little warm for the weather we are having." I stare at the long wool sweater she picked out for me.

"Well do you want Natsu to put his dirty coat on you and get germs from it?" she responds as a matter of factly. I sweat dropped at that. I decide that I can find something to wear and shooed her out of my room. This got much disapproval on her end.

I finally found a nice dress that was a light blue that went a little over mid-thigh it trip and straps were a nice white. The cleavage was a little less but I am a modest girl after all, plus this is a date. I found some strappy heals that were blue. Wendy and Levy decide to put my hair in curled pig tail. I put little makeup and walked out of the room. Erza liked my outfit to an extent. It was 7:47 which meant I still had 13 min till Natsu came and got me.

Levy

After Lucy was ready I left back to my room where I was getting ready for a day in with Gajeel. We were going to watch some movie he picked out. I still was a little unsure about but after a min of tempting I caved in.

Knock, Knock. I opened the door and Gajeel was stand in the hall with his arms crossed and in one hand a movie case.

"Hey." I moved aside to let him in. Once I closed the door he kissed me and walked TV. He was always liked that when there was no one he showed his affection more, which I didn't mind, a lot.

"Shrimp, I got a movie that I wouldn't hurl at and one that didn't leave you running away." He laughed as he said the last part. I hated but secretly loved it when he calls me Shrimp.

"Ok what is it?" He raises it up and shows the movie Divergent and Insurgent.

"No way you didn't." I gave him a hug and kissed his cheek." I thought you would hate it"

"Yea well the guys saw it and said it does have some pretty cool stuff and since it was a book…" He was stopped by me kissing him again. Even though I had to go on my tip toes it was worth it.

"Shrimp, do you want to kiss or watch the movie?" He teased me as he put the first in and went to go get popcorn from the small concession stands from downstairs." Be back, want anything?"

"My favorite."

He winked and left

Gray

Hanging in my room is so boring, but Natsu and Gajeel both had plans so I decided to text Loke and play some mortal combat with him. Loke with orange hair and a thin built body with some defined muscle was the school number one playboy. He however never really got in to any trouble or serious relationship with anyone. As I could talk though With Juvia deciding whether to give up on me and go with my adopted brother Lyon was crazy enough. A knock on my door pulled me from my dream state and I got to answer it.

"Hey dude ready to get your butt bet today." Loke said as he walked in. Just as two girls walked past and said "Hey Loke, Hi Gray" they walk past and giggled.

"When are you going to get a girlfriend, and not some random flispy?"

"Can we not. Let play"

"Sure." I'll try again while his in the zone. We played for about 30 min.

"So any girls caught your eye?"

"Actually yea. You know that blonde that was sing with you guys Friday. She was pretty cute and seems to have a nice personality. What do you think?" I thought bad idea. That was Natsu girl. However she was cute, I wasn't going to cross that line. However I knew Loke might if he wasn't careful.

"Yea well I heard she was dating someone else so you should just give up on that." I said as I did a combo on his character landing me a win.

"Why do you say that?"

"I am just saying that it seems a waste of time." We started the game again but not really playing, to focus on the conversation.

"Well do you know who she dating, because I think I can top him any day?" He said with a cocky smile.

"Umm don't know but I'll try to find out"

Natsu

As I walk with Lucy I admire her smile and her Brown Chocolate eyes. I decide that we should go to 8 Island for our first date which was fine with her. With it being Sunday almost nobody will be there because they will be finish work for a class. We walked in and took a seat near the front. We order drinks and started talking.

"So what do you like doing?" I asked curious

"Well I am a huge book nerd, and inspiring writer." She had a big smile on her face. Which made me want to smile." What about you?"

"Well I am a very good with music as you seen." I laughed. Remember her face when she started sing and till the end it lightened up the room." I also kind of smart when it really fun."

"Yea I saw in Biology, by the way I did research on your idea and I thought it was great so maybe we can work on it tomorrow." She said as the waiter came with our food and set it down.

"You really want to talk about school now?" i tried teasing

"No I just wanted to let you know."

Just then a song came over the speakers they had. I saw Lucy start humming to them. The sun goes down

The stars come out

And all that counts

Is here and now

My universe will never be the same

I'm glad you came

You cast a spell on me, spell on me

You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me

And I decided you look well on me, well on me

So let's go somewhere no-one else can see, you and me

Turn the lights out now

Now I'll take you by the hand

Hand you another drink

Drink it if you can

Can you spend a little time,

Time is slipping away away from us so stay,

Stay with me I can make,

Make you glad you came

The sun goes down

The stars come out

And all that counts

Is here and now

My universe will never be the same

I'm glad you came

I'm glad you came

You cast a spell on me, spell on me

You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me

And I decided you look well on me, well on me

So let's go somewhere no-one else can see, you and me

Turn the lights out now

Now I'll take you by the hand

Hand you another drink

Drink it if you can

Can you spend a little time,

Time is slipping away away from us so stay,

Stay with me I can make,

Make you glad you came

The sun goes down

The stars come out

And all that counts

Is here and now

My universe will never be the same

I'm glad you came

I'm glad you came

I'm glad you came

So glad you came

I'm glad you came

I'm glad you came

The sun goes down

The stars come out

And all that counts

Is here and now

My universe will never be the same

I'm glad you came

I'm glad you came

We talked some more. We had dessert which including cake and face smearing. By the end I was licking chocolate off my face. And she was laugh. We started walking back to the dorms when I stopped.

"What Wrong?"

I put my finger on hers to keep her quiet and when she looked up at me with her chocolate eyes, I leaned in and kissed her putting my hand on her back near her waist. She snaked her hands up to my neck and they went through my hair. With that I deepened the kiss. I held her for moments till i knew if I didn't let go then I would never. I parted from her and wrapped my arm over her shoulders as we to walk to the dorms. We stopped in front of her door yet before I could say anything Loke came out of my room. He was might haven being playing with Gray. He saw me and then when he moved over he saw Lucy and winked at her. I got a little anger then but not wanting to end the great date on a bad note I let it pass. She waved innocently and kissed me goodnight went in her room without another word.

Lucy

"OMG. Natsu is the best boyfriend ever. We had the best date ever and most of all he was actually really sweet to me." I was talking to Wendy when I got in and flopped on me bed in happiness. Erza was off with Jallel again so I was talking to which she was a great listener and even better talker about how I was feeling and prying info from me even if didn't mind. I would totally have to tell Erza and especially Levy when I saw them.

Levy

Gajeel and I end up kissing on the couch till he got a text from Mira saying they need to talk about funding over Skype before tomorrow meeting which left me time to finish my proposal for a new library. With a new grant we got from a new donor it was a great chance to update with new elements. With Lissanna out with Elfman which was teacher at school even though he acted more like a student. Even Juvia was getting in an extra practice for a swim meet. I ending up reading Mortal instrument, or should I say again since I read it twice already. However my thought drifted to other things. How did Lucy Date go? When is Gajeel going to take me on a date like that? Was Natsu nice to her? I eventually fell asleep on the couch with book in hand.

Loke

I saw the blonde again. I also saw Natsu which I suspected was her boyfriend as she kissed him in front of me without a thought. Man, Gray either knew or didn't want to cause anything at all. So the pinky got the girl. Well not for long, I knew one day either he would make a mistake or Lissanna with her obsession will cause something causing Lucy run to the next close arms, and those will be mine.

 **So any idea. I got some request for happy. How will you like him? How about panther lily and Carla? Any Ships you want me to focus on or just be all Nalu. All critic and comments welcomed….**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone How you been? Well here the next chapter. Sorry it so late but I hope you like it. Credit to creator of Fairytail.**

Lucy

I woke up at 6 wanting to get to the shower first. I wash off and get out. Turning on the TV I watch Blue Exorcist. After everyone wakes up and get ready. I get on a plain white t-shirt and blue jeans try to look as casual as possible. Erza after her night with Jallel woke me up to recount my details of my date with Natsu which to her surprise was the opposite of what she thought but impressed her anyway.

As we walk out to go to class I see the tall orange headed guy come walking down the hall with Romeo.

"Oh Hi." I wave at him. Romeo sees Wendy and starts walking away. With Jallel coming out behind of the kid Erza leaves me all alone.

"So what is your name?" I asked

"Loke and I presume your Lucy. I have heard good thing about you." He looks me up and down with his glasses pulled down.

"Well that great umm…."

"Hey Loke how are you?" I hear Natsu say as he wraps his arms around me. I start Feeling better about everything when he pulled me into his embrace.

"Just admiring the view." He pulled his glasses back up after he gave me a wink and left.

"Luce I want you to stay away from him ok. He may look good but is the schools playboy and will only use you"

I nodded and he gave me a kiss on my head as we walked out with his arm on my waist and mine on his.

We got into school where kids where glaring and whispering as we walked past. Just then Gray came walking up with Juvia in tow looking like someone just kicked him in the stomach. He pulled out his phoned and showed Natsu a picture of our kiss last night and the title of the post was: Slutty new girl seduces Poor Natsu into getting in bed with her. Underneath was comment just as mean like how I came here because I need a new boy toy.

"WHO WROTE HIS?" Natsu yelled getting a few slide ways looks from kids around.

"Flame Brain chill" Gray pulled him into an old class room as me and Juvia followed with Juvia giving me a hug as we walking because I was sure I look as upset as Natsu and was going to cry.

"No one knows who it was it just popped up on the school page this morning. You know only Department leader have access to change it. So far none of the people could have access to the page would have could have changed it."

"Gray, Juvia thinks who know who did it?" Juvia says which got look from all three of us.

"Ok then who" Natsu asked.

"Who has a sister with access to the page and loves Natsu with all her heart?"

"You're saying Lissana did this?" Gray questioned

"Yes Gray Juvia is saying that."

"She couldn't have she wouldn't go this low" Natsu said in disbelief

"Well she did or at least it a hunch." I spoke up trying to control my own mixed feelings

"What are we going to do?"

"We'll figure it out later it almost time for class"

For almost the whole class period I felt everyone watching me and it drove me crazy till I was called into the principle office which got a couple of ohhhs. As I walked down to the office, terror filled in me.

Levy

I sit in the library's study rooms looking through the comments on the latest post on the schools page. Someone and I knew who was trying to make Lucy out to be something she not and I was mad. Just as I read the newest post I strong hand laid on my head. I groaned.

"What is it Gajeel?"

"Why so mad Shrimp?" I see him peer over my shoulder at the screen and his face gets serious "OH."

"Yea someone put it up so Makarov wants me to found out who did it"

"That some serious stuff right there, Can you handle it?"

"Yea but am not sure how Lucy doing because she not answer my text"

"Well I can go find her for you. And I wouldn't mind finding who would do this?"

I nodded and gave a Gajeel a kiss before he left. With his hardcore manner most people couldn't break through. I don't think I full broking through but I know I got some of his emotions leaking out enough to show his true self. And frankly liked it way more than his tough guy act but at times it was sexy.

Natsu

I sat in first period worried about Lucy. Then Lissanna came in with an almost amused looked till she saw me notice her and put on "am so sorry" glance. She came and sat in Lucy sit without any hesitation.

"Hey I heard about Lucy I can't believe someone would right that." Then under her breathe" even if it is true"

"Yea well were going to find out who did it and we already have our first suspect." I glanced at her then turned away. I was so angry at her. I knew she could steep low but this was just wrong. This wasn't the Lissanna I knew. She would do everything to help Lucy and be kind and generous and sweet. That was all before I turned her down. Then she took a whole week off of school and came back ice cold. I realized she was babbling on about something that I wasn't paying any attention.

"Natsu were you listen to me?" She looked at me curiously

"Yea whatever ok." I said annoyed as Gildart came in and asked me to visit the library. I walked out wonder what will happen next, and what about Lucy.


	5. Sorry Letter

**Hey everyone. I know that this is not a chapter and am sorry if you thought it was but I been hitting a road block with this one and with lots of personal matters going on it was hard to get new inspiration for this story in this one story. Hope that you haven't gave up hope on it just yet. Next story will come in before Wednesday. If not then yell at me all you want Thanks you.**


	6. Chapter 5

As I walked to the principle office in run into Gajeel, he stopped and change direction falling in step with me.

"Hey how are you doing?" He asked with a burly toned voice

"Am ok. Going to see the principle so I guess I can't get much worse." I looked down realizing it and tears start welling up in my eyes.

"Well shrimp is working on finding out who did it and I bet Natsu and the others will bet up whoever did it. Maybe I will join in too." he tries to give me an encouraging smile." Well I best am going see you later bunny girl."

By the time Gajeel left I was at the front door of the principle office. I walk in realizing that less than a week ago I was in here for something seemly so small. It felt like a month has past.

"Lucy you're here sits down." I do as the small breaded man stared at me.

"I have seen the page of you and Natsu. It not of the picture but the wording and graphic images painted by students in the comments is most disturbing." As I listen I didn't feel like I was in trouble. What was going on?" Every student that the council sees fit as having a hand in this will be punished. I will have you know that your father is very upset with this and hoped you weren't in trouble. I did tell him that you had nothing to do with and that you were a hit with most students. Of course you know I have to keep him happy since of his role in this school." He winked at me and I realized what happened. Of course my father saw this and called the school right up making sure his precious daughter _reputation_ wasn't ruined. That would be very bad for business.

"Of course and don't worry I will be sure to speak with my farther and make sure he is still will put a helping hand in this school."

"Thank very much you may go now"

"Ok good bye" as I walk out I try to think as I see Natsu walking towards me. He sees be and gives me a big smile.

Natsu

Walking to the library was something I was used to. We had emergency meeting when things got serious so I knew what is was about. As I was walking down the hall I see Luce blonde hair as she came out from the principle office when we made eye contact I gave her a wide smile. Her face lightened up as she walked over to me.

"Hey how are you?"

"Actually am doing fine, for everything that going on." She looked down and I could tell she was a bit sad. I put my arm around her and gave her a tight squeeze.

"Luce everything is going to be fine. If you want am heading to a meeting now about this how screw up. Do you want to come?"

"Umm ok that would be nice." She took my hand as we walked down the hall way into one of the study rooms in the Library. Gajeel, Levy, Erza, and Gray where all ready in there, with somber looks on their faces.

"Oh hi Lucy, come in." Erza gesture towards to empty chairs near the end for me to sit at," Jallel will not be here today because he went to a debate meeting. So I guess you know why we are all here?"

We all nodded in unison.

"So I have figured out who had access to the page and with the help of Markova I pinned pointed the where the single was coming from." Levy said not looking up from her tablet. "But because it coming from the dorms we have to catch them in the act of using the site to find out what room."

"So that means we need to ask something of Gray and Lucy." I looked at him and he looked down sober.

"What do you mean Gray?" Natsu looked from Erza to me and ended his heated stare at Gray.

"Because of the content and subject of the article we need Lucy, sadly, needs to act that part and go on a date with Gray." Erza said without looking at any of us. "After the fact that the person has been caught we will clear your name Lucy so there is no backlash.

"Is everyone clear on the plan?" Gajeel spoke up.

"Ok so your saying my Luce will go out on a date with Ice princess so that whoever is making bad comment about her will catch them in the act, post it, and when the signal is found from all the rooms in the dorm we will catch them." Natsu said

"Yea flame brain, and in my case I not up for this plan either. I will get as much backlash as Lucy will and if this will catch the scum who doing this the better."

"Ok I will agree to this but am not happy about it."

"Everyone agree?" Erza asked. Everyone raised their hand beside me. They looked at me and I raised my hand. "I guess where all in agreement. Gray Lucy pleases stay everyone go back to class. Thank you."

For 30 min we planned everything out with Natsu coming in and out before Erza got try of it and had Gray drag him out. It was nice seeing them like that all such good friends doing something to help a friend and I pray that this would work otherwise we were totally screwed, more than they knew.

Gray

As I walked back to the dorms think over the plan Lucy and me made for tonight I got a little nervous. Then I saw Loke lean against the door to my room and it got worse.

"Hey Gray how are you. Doing anything fun, telling anymore lies?"

"Loke I know you're mad that I didn't tell you about Natsu and Lucy but it wasn't any of your business."

"But it was the whole schools?" he looked at me as I let him in so we could talk." I saw the page. You didn't tell me was like that."

"She not." I said simply "well you should go before Natsu get here"

"Too late." I see Natsu standing in the doorway. "Get out now Loke before I have a reason to beat your head in." Loke rush out the room trying to keep his cool till he was out of sight. That when Natsu came up next to me. "I get what you're doing for Lucy and I want to thank you."

Surprised I all I could say was "No problem"

7pm

I knocked on Lucy door dressed on a nice light blue shirt a jacket and some tight jeans. When she opened it I was actually shocked. She was wearing a blue dress to the mid-thigh with white trim it was strap less. Her jacket was a dark blue that matched my pants. And she had on some white pumps on. She looked gorgeous and this plan was going to work.

 _ **Hiro Mashima he owns Fairy Tail**_


	7. Chapter 6

Lucy

Gray walked me to a new place that just opened on the far end of campus. It was called Kozue; my father actually was the donor of it. We went to a place just like it on his business trips and since I had such a good time he thought it would inspire a new teen hangout. So here it is and am about to make a fool of myself here.

"So you decide that Natsu was to of a punk for you?" Gray asked.

"Yea I need someone to be there for me not be such wimp when things get ruff." I said acting much of a bitch as possibly.

"Well am glad you decide to take me up on my offer to come here." He slides his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him. He was doing a great job being as sensually as possible and admittedly I was almost falling for it.

We walked in a got a table right in the middle so everyone could see us. A few boys were caught staring while there girlfriends where throwing dagger with their eyes. Other eyes were on Gray for reason already know for both being with me and the fact that he is like top mystery boy on campus. I heard a few whispers here and there. "I can't believe she had the nerve to stay. That whore." Or "She is such a ho, wrapping both Natsu and Gray around her finger". Others were like "Gray is so stupid.", "He so deserve her if he wants to be with her." Even "They should both just screw each other and get it over with"

"So what would you like to eat Lucy?"

"I don't maybe the Assorted Tempura." I looked through the menu. I already knew what I wanted so I just guessed.

"I will have that too." Gray put his menu down

The waiter left us to go get our food; that when Gray as planned moved his chair closer to me and started whispering things in my ear.

"So should we text them to see how it going or should we keep going with our plan." I giggled to sell the idea of him sawing sweet nothing in my ear and nodded once for the first option. I text Levy to how the plan was going.

 _Hey Levy, how ur side of the plan working'_

 _It going good. Hows ur_

 _Sadly amazing. People are really buying into this._

 _Don't worry after we catch the person we will leak the plan and have it all smoothed out._

 _Ok see you later and tell Natsu I love him._

 _Will do see you later._

Erza

Me, Natsu, and Levy sat inside Levy's room and watch her try to pin point specific signal that came from making a new post on a page. At first we narrowed down to three but because of people seeing Lucy and Gray at Kozue more people were online trying to keep up with the drama. So it has been taking longer than we first thought. But we did find that it was on this level so we had Gajeel out walking around seeing anything weird.

"I got it!" Levy jumped from the computer

"What room?"

"Guess"

"Lisanna" Levy said as she reached for her phone. I knew it; after a trip to Sabertooth to maybe enrolls there she has been very different. I always meant to talk to here but she only wanted Natsu. Now that Lucy is with him Lisanna wants revenge? Or is more than that. We had no time to worry about that because by the time found out what room we were almost dumbfounded it was coming from Romeo room, which he shared with Jallel and Loke. I knocked

"Yes." Loke opened the door without his shirt but with some pants.

"We need to come in to talk to about something. Now." Natsu said with harshness in his tone.

"Ok" He moved out of the way which showed a half messy half clean room. And shocking sitting on the couch was Lisanna. Logged into the computer and shocked to see us, especially in a shirt that wasn't hers.

"Umm hey guys."

"What on your computer?"

"Nothing." She tries to close it but Gajeel got it before she could lift a finger.

"We got her now let go. Before I disregarded my humanity and beat her."

"Sure." I knew how he felt how we all felt but we didn't have time to try to talk to her we need to call of the plan and make sure all the fact were right before we gave it to the principal. Lisanna no matter how much it looked like she did something we would need some evidence because as reigning champ in lacrosse throughout all boarding school we couldn't afford to lose her because of a few words based off of here say.

We went back to my room this time and called Gray.

Gray. (Before they call him)

Do you want dessert to go?" I asked with a wink.

"Sure why not." Me and Lucy get chocolate cake to go. We walk out with a few glances and a few more whispers. I wrapped my arm around her waist pulling her closer to me as we walk back. It was a bit cold so she keeps close, hopefully to keep warm. Since we didn't get a call to come back to the dorms yet we strolled around till we stopped at one of the gardens dictated to people who have paid good money for our school.

"Wow this place is amazing." Lucy exclaimed. She started walking around mesmerized by the garden. I sat down and watched her look at the place. Honestly I could see why Natsu liked her, but when I see this Lucy been sweet and wonderful I wanted just to protect not as my friend or girlfriend but like a sister. Me and Natsu are like brother and any family of his is family to me just like Wendy and Gajeel. All of them even Erza and Levy we all protect each other we are one big family.

"Hey Gray get over."

"Ok what is it."

"See these flowers aren't they amazing."

"Yea are you into flowers."

"No but my mother was"

"Oh what kind of flowers?"

"Carnations of all colors, the pink were her favorite though."

"Well what does she do?"

"Ohh well umm…" That when my phone rang and Erza was telling me to come with Lucy to her room.

"Hey Lucy guess what."

"What" she looked up with her faced a bit flushed.

"What wrong?" asked

"Nothing. Who called you?"

"Oh Erza she said we can end the date now."

"Ok let's go."

We walked back to dorms and when we opened the door everyone was crowded around Levy looking through a computer I almost recognized. That when Natsu saw us and came up to us looked at me with a respect glare I thought. I nodded to him. That when he turned to Lucy and gave her a big hug and smile.

"Was Ice princess a good date?"

"Yea but he couldn't bet you." She came back and winked at me.

"Well welcome back. How was the date? As far as the people talking?" Erza asked as she walked up to us.

"Great" I said "Worked like planned."

"Amazing we got to the person before she could do anything," she turned to Lucy who was still trying catch her breathe from Natsu breathe. "So no more bad things on you and in a day or to this will blow over after we send something out so don't worry."

"Ok thank you so much this means a lot, a lot more in more ways than you know." That last part I almost didn't catch.

"So what now?" Lucy asked

Everyone looked around and everyone but Lucy said **"Grand School Games!"**

 _ **Hiro Mashima own Fairytail**_


	8. Chapter 7

Lucy

"What are the Grand School Games?" Everyone seems really excited about it. That when Natsu dragged me to the chair closes and asked "Are you ready?"

"Sure?"

"So All "elite" boarding school come together and complete in any and all completion from sports to debate, even random games to lighten the mood. Before we start some of the real season for sports start. Gray is Captain of the lacrosse team, Me Basketball, Juvia swimming, Erza like seven thousand things with co-captain to help when she gone. That for just sports, Then Jallel is debate; Levy is trivia bowl which get a lot of hype actually, Gajeel is the Talent completion which includes theater and that means Lis…." He cleared his throat and looked around before he keeps going. "Another person will take that place. And what the best thing about it is that were hosting it."

"Wow that sounds amazing, wish I could do something in it."

"You can Lu," Levy spoke up. "Help plan and organize everything that mean talking and been with everyone and making new friends." She stopped "That would even help your image." Everyone took a second and then started talking over each other.

"That would be good but…"

"No that won't work, we need…"

"Hahah I have a better plan…."

"HOLD UP." Gajeel said. Everyone looked at him. "It Tuesday we have till Friday till we have the other schools come. That mean we need to decide now or not. So raise your hand for Lucy to be official Organizer." Every one raised a hand. "Ok than that settle it now can we have a meeting tomorrow to discuss this anymore because I need my sleep." He walked out with Levy right behind him.

"His right," Gray interjected "Any way I need to text Juvia before she tries to hurt Lucy, for reason already Know." He walked out. This left Erza, Natsu and me all beside our self.

"Well I will text Wendy to let her know she won't have to stay with Romeo tonight." That when she went into our conjoining room, and left me alone with Natsu.

"So how are you feeling? " He asked

"Tired, overwhelmed, worried most of all."

"Why?" he sat on the couch closet to me. "Is there something I need to know?"

"When I talked to Markov today he said that he would find ways to resolve this so that my father wont withdraw any dotation to the school. Am glad it done and no one would bully me but…"

"But what? Are you questioned us." He looked really concerned for me and what I thought.

"No it just that it only being like a week and I have one of the hottest guys in school as my boyfriend. Am with the most popular group of kids here. Which will do anything and everything for me without second thought. It crazy even now hearing it out loud." I felt my cheek turn red and my eyes watering. That when he motioned me to sit next to him and I did. He wrapped his arm me and I laid my head on chest.

"Luce I know how you must feel, but here we are a family no matter how mean or rude we are at each other we will always be there forever. That includes you no matter how long you have been here." He held me tight as we fell asleep.

Wendy

"AHHHHHH" I screamed as I came into my dorm. Natsu and Lucy were laying together on the couch at 5 in the morning. Well they were.

"Whoa what wrong what going on?" Natsu popped up when he heard my scream almost throwing Lucy off of him. Erza comes in with her fence sword.

"What happening?"

I point to Natsu who was looking around trying to find the threat. That when Erza came over and wacked him over the head with a sword.

"What was that for?"

"For staying over without asking and sleeping with Lucy. Do you have any dignity?"

That when Lucy Final understanding what was going on joined in, "He didn't mean to Erza it was an accident. Plus all we did was fall asleep that it." That when she saw I was in the room and came over to me "I am so sorry Wendy I didn't mean to scary you. I hope you had a nice time with Romeo last Night"

"It all right and thanks for asking. I did we just stayed up and talked. Sorry I screamed so loud." I smiled a bit rubbing the back of my head.

"Yea well tell that to my head." Natsu looked tried as he rubbed the spot where Erza hit him.

"Well if that all that happened I should go back to sleep, but am too wide awake so who wants something to eat." We all raised our hands so we went to the little bar and found some yogurt with juice. We ate and watched some Anime called HunterxHunter. It was kinda funny. I would have to remind myself to watch it later with Romeo. After an episode or two Erza kicked him put so we could get ready.

I decide to put on blue dress to match my hair. It was a sleeveless one with a neck loop. It went all the way down to my thigh. Then I put on some red flats and put my hair in a high bun with a red twist tie.

"You look amazing Wendy, are you trying to impress anyone?" Erza asked which caught Lucy attention.

"Yes are you?" Lucy made an overexerted face of curiosity, which then got us bust out laughing.

"But really why you getting all dolled up?"

"There is no reason, but I have to go meet Romeo for early morning practice." I get my bag throw it over my shoulder and run to Romeo room. I knocked on the door.

"Hey Wendy. Why don't you look Marvelous miss Marvell." Loke joked.

"Yea whatever." I knew Loke was trying to get me to swoon like every other girl but I was only 12 what did I know? Plus the only boy I was into was Romeo. Or at least that what I thought about the subject. Been not only 12 but most of time going to reading Shakespeare sonnets instead of mindless preteen love novels has taking its toll now. I mean I like Romeo, we get along well, and we understand each other even better. So what I don't get is why I can't understand how he feels about me.

"Earth to Wendy." Romeo calls me down from my think cloud.

"Oh, hey ready to go practice."

"Do you mean I go practice and you sit there and explain science stuff behind it?" He joked

"Call it whatever you want but let go."

Juvia

Gray told me to meet him in the library to talk about something. Juvia didn't know what it is about but she could fantasy about it. Gray pulls Juvia in his strong arms and whisper in Juvia ear "I have always loved you and I want us to be more than close friends, "that when he place on his hands on Juvia checks and gently kisses her.

Bang

Juvia hit her head on the door to the library which knocks her out of her daydream. She walks into the library rubbing her forehead wishing she was less clumsy on land than in the water. Being the captain people looked up to her, which was ok but hard. In the water she was as graceful swan but when she was on land she could get distracted so easily. Just daydream about her beloved would cause her to knock into many things.

"Juvia you're here." Gray called from the back room

"Hi Gray how are you?"

"Great but I really need to talk to you so please compose yourself."

"Ok what is it Gray, you can Juvia anything." She hoped this was what she think it was.

"I went on a date with Lucy but….." That when I cut him off.

"What. Really when?" She was going to go off.

"Slow down Juv, It ok it was to do something to catch her bully. I didn't do it to hurt you it was like a mission." He tried to calm me down by talking like everything was going to be alright.

"Are you sure are you lying to me?"

"No I would never, and she more likes a sister than anything."

"Ok that ok. As long as you don't like her am ok."

"I don't I promise."

"Anything else you want to ask me."

"Well do you want to do something this Saturday? Maybe."

"Sure I do Gray."

"Ok well see you later I guess."


	9. Chapter 8

Natsu

It now Friday, after a long week and it was long we end it with the band playing not only to our school but visiting member of the other school. About 6 o'clock I get up get dress and call Lucy to see if she and Erza are up and ready for band practice. For the whole week the whole student council plus Lucy was planning for the upcoming Grand School Games. She was the planner and had to work with not only the head of each sport but all clubs that are going to be involved. This is lucky for us meant that everyone was seeing the best of Lucy. She even agrees to be part of the band forever. I loved my Luce.

" _Hey are you ready, am just about to get Ice princess up."_

"Am not a princess." Gray yelled from the bathroom.

"Shut up on the phone and get Gajeel up ok."

"Whatever flame brain"

" _So are you ready?" I asked Lucy over the phone._

" _Yea just give us a min we can't wake up Wendy alright. We will meet you in the hall in 15 k"_

" _K see you son Luce"_

Later we all meet out in the hall and head to the theater to practice the number for tonight. I was also was planning a big party for the start of the games as a pick me up at 8island for not only Student council but all other participating in it. When we got out side in the hall I say Gajeel decide to wear something other than black. He had on gray baggy joggers and a falling in reverse shirt. And black combat boots. Gray however decides to where gray jeans with a random t-shirt. I wanted to look good today so I got out some jeans and a red shirt with Fall out boy on it. That when the girls came out and looked actually ok. Lucy wore some shorts and a long sleeves blue and yellow shirt with boots. Erza wore a skirt and random shirt.

"Everyone one ready to go?" Erza asked

"Sure." Lucy put my arm over her shoulder and started walking after Erza

"So what song are we doing or have we not decided yet." Gray complained

"Ya so we can figure it out today, all the song were really good at anyway." Gajeel complained in the back.

"Ok let go then." Lucy said rushing me to the elevator.

When we got there we went through the song list. First off was Centuries by fall out boy. We did go through that a little bit but thought because we already did that band and from the same album we decide to look at another one. By the time school almost start we were hitting a road block till Erza came up with a great idea.

"Have you guys heard of Panic! At the disco?"

"Yea of course." Every agreed

"Listen to their new song yet?"

"You mean Hallelujah." Gray questioned

"No the just dropped this one. It called Victorious come listen."

We all crowd around here and listen. When it was over we all thought it was the prefect song to play. That when we broke and went to class.

Lucy

After we went to class I started to think about the project me and Natsu had to finish for class. He wanted to do something on Geothermal energy so I spent all last weekend do research on it and now back in class. I was ready to do some real work especially because we had all class period to work on it.

I go sit in my sit where I realize there is more student than usual in there. Now that I notice the halls where way more crowd too. Then in my sit was an almost bleach blonde dude with spiky hair and a tattoo on his neck. The guy neck to him was almost the opposite. He had emo looking hair which was kinda cute. His jet black locks fell in front of his eye and he looked so somber. However what surprised me most was when Natsu came into the room instead of yelling at them he waved and they hug like long lost brother.

"Dude how long have it been." I heard the blonde guy ask.

"Forever man." Natsu responded

"Well it good to see you again how's Gajeel and Wendy doing." The black haired boy asked.

"Fine, they will be so excited to see you. Wendy, can you get over here?" Natsu said. She came over and hugged them they talked for a while I was with Levy discussing the games.

"Who the Blondie?" The blonde one asks pointing at me, which was a little ironic.

"Am Lucy, Natsu girlfriend. Plus you're blonde too." I walked over held out my hand and the blonde shook it then the black hair one did the same.

"This is Rouge and I am Sting."

"Nice to meet you, Umm how do you Natsu?"

"Oh well me Rouge, Him, Wendy, and Gajeel all come from a foster home we all spend our time in when we are not at school." He said plainly but then his expression turned sour when he says that I had been truly shocked. "You didn't tell her?" Sting looked at Natsu.

"I was planning on it, thanks a lot."

"You're welcome, now tell me where all these class are dude?" Sting and rogue held out a paper which they both looked to Natsu for advice. That when I saw a tall slender girl walk in with Lisanna and I turned cold with fear when the girl glanced at me. She started towards me till she passed by me without a word. Lisanna however gave me a death glare and mouthed the words "bitch". However what surprised me most was when they meet up with Sting and Rogue.

"Oh hey Minerva, Natsu here was just helping us out." Rogue said quickly to her.

"Good and how are you doing Sting?"

"Fine how are you Lisanna?" Sting asked as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Great now that you're here." She said in a melodic tone.

"Hey what going on here?" Natsu asked staring a bit longer at Sting making uncomfortable

"Umm, that what I was going to tell you Natsu, but you blew me off." She said as coldly as possible.

"Am sorry maybe we could talk about it later." He said and before anyone could get another word out Gildart came in.

"EVERYONE SIT DOWN WHO DON'T HAVE A SIT PLEASE WAIT AND I WILL ASSIGN YOU TO ONE." I and Natsu sat down and Lisanna getting out of Sting grip went to her sit. "Looks like we got some more people after all. Please stand in front and tell us your name and school."

First were Sting, Rogue, and Minerva. They all came from Sabertooth. Then there were two good looking boys from a school called Blue Pegasus. I believe their names were Hibiki Lates, Eve Tearm. Gildart decide to put Sting and Rouge with us then Minerva with Lisanna the other two were paired with Wendy and Levy.

"Ok so get started on the project you need to work on this will also count as credit to students in her as well so remember they are due in a week maybe two." Gildart said before he sat in his chair and fell asleep.

"Ok so what were you guys working on?" Sting asked as he slides in next to me.

"We were going to do geothermal energy right Luce?" Natsu asked

"Yep." I pulled out some paper from my backpack. "I did some research so we have any idea for the how to build model for it."

Rogue took the paper and looked over them. "This is really well done. Are you going to be studying on how to be a builder or something?"

I blushed a bit at the question knowing why I was so verse in things like this. With my father wanting me to take over his railroad business I had to learn the trade so one day I could take it over. I however did take a liking to it but I still had a passion for writing. It was my soul.

"Oh no reason." I turned to Rogue. "So how about later you and I could make the plans for the project." I then turned to Natsu and Sting "You two can go get what we need."

"Actually I should work with Lucy I do have a bit more knowledge on the subject." Sting smiled at me.

"If that ok with Rogue?" I turned to him and he nodded. "Ok then meet me in my room at 7 ok."

"Lucy actually we have that thing tonight so maybe…"

"Oh yea sorry how about ten tomorrow"

"Sounds good."

Gray

The entire band got out of the last class so we could practice for the intro to the Grand School Games that will start. We all got a quick lunch from 8 Island then went to the auditorium.

For about an hour we went through the song and intro of the school and top participants. I was really tired after a while so I asked if Gajeel would come with me to get some coffee before everyone started to come in.

"So what do you think of the competition?" He asked me.

"Well I know Lyon personal and he is really good at lacrosse. The twins from Sabertooth are amazing at basketball. There all people from all the schools are really good. But we have this one in the bag."

"Well hopefully we have a good team backing us up."

"Yea well let getting going before Erza has our heads for Being Late."

Natsu

While we waited for frostbite and iron shavings I was going over my chords for the song. That when I saw Lisanna and wanted to talk to her.

"Hey"

"Hey"

"So how are you?"

"Am ok."

"Cool me too."

"So you and Sting?"

"Yea when I left I meet them on a trip and the over the breaks we gotten together. We're not exclusive though"

"Well that sounds like a perfect fit for him."

"Yea but I still am unsure about how he feels about me."

"Yea Sting is not always so forward with that sort of thing."

"Unlike you right. So free with how you feel right there in the open."

"Um I guess." I scratched my head rethinking me coming over her at all.

"You were amazing showing how you felt about people even when you were protecting them." She put both her arms around my neck pulling her closer to me. That when she placed a kiss on my lips and left them there. When she broke away I could see Gray right behind her with split coffee at his feet. It took three tries before I could get away from Lisanna and go after him.

When I found him he turned to me and pushed me against the wall. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Gray she kissed me. I would never hurt her like that and you can't tell her."

"Why because you said so."

"No I will after the concert so she won't get in trouble and can't play. Please I am begging you."

"Ok but if she doesn't know after I will tell her."

Narrtor

However another person saw Lisanna kiss. Loke and he was going to use this to his advantage

A/N

Hoped you liked it trying to build that tension, so much fun right? Anyway hopefully this satisfy you and I will try to get about two chapter to this and maybe some other by Friday see you soon


	10. Chapter 9

Lucy

As we set up for the concert I see Sting and Rogue, I decide to say hi to them.

"Hey." They say in unison as I walk over.

"Hey, so you guys pumped for the concert and being in front of the whole student body?'

"Yea it really nothing new." Sting gave a confident smile and Rogue nudges him.

"Oh I should have guessed that you to being the most popular kids at your school."

"Yea I guess well we will see you on stage." He waved bye as rogue followed him.

Erza came up behind me and placed a hand on my shoulder. "You ready? Also thanks for the band uniforms you made us wear they are really nice." I looked down at the Red white and black custom outfit I had Mira put together. I and Erza wore red and black heels, red skirts, white shirts, and black leather jackets. We even had matching bows that held up our pig tails. The boys wore the same but had red pants and black converse. I had to stay that we looked really nice. Then Levy called me and Erza to the stage to introduce us all as Dragon Fairies.

"Hello Magnolia High. Today is not only the weekly tradition of hearing our band Dragon Fairies play." That got loud cheers and Chants that grew till Levy hit he mic on accident put it still worked." Thank you. Now we also have the honor this year of hosting the Grand School Games." That got more claps till it died down. "So after the band plays we will have one of its member come out and intro the captain of each team coming to play in the games from every school. So without further or Due I welcome you to Fairytail own Dragon Fairies." That when the curtains open and the crowd cheers as the music starts up

Erza & Lucy

Tonight we are victorious

Champagne pouring over us

All my friends were glorious

Tonight we are victorious

Oh-oh-oh,

Victorious

Oh-oh-oh

Erza

Double bubble disco queen headed to the guillotine

Skin as cool as Steve McQueen, let me be your killer king

It hurts until it stops, we will love until it's not

I'm a killing spree in white, eyes like broken Christmas lights

Lucy & Erza

My touch is black and poisonous

And nothing like my punch-drunk kiss

I know you need it, do you feel it

Drink the water, drink the wine

Oh we gotta turn up the crazy

Livin' like a washed-up celebrity

Shooting fireworks like it's the Fourth of July

Until we feel alright

Until we feel alright

Lucy

I'm like a scarf trick, it's all up the sleeve

I taste like magic, waves that swallow quick and deep

Throw the bait, catch the shark, bleed the water red

Fifty words for murder and I'm every one of them

My touch is black and poisonous

And nothing like my punch-drunk kiss

I know you need it, do you feel it

Drink the water, drink the wine

Erza & Lucy

Oh we gotta turn up the crazy

Livin' like a washed-up celebrity

Shooting fireworks like it's the Fourth of July

Tonight we are victorious

Champagne pouring over us

All my friends were glorious

Tonight we are victorious

Tonight we are victorious

Champagne pouring over us

All my friends were glorious

Tonight we are victorious

Oh we gotta turn up the crazy

Livin' like a washed-up celebrity

Shooting fireworks like it's the Fourth of July

Until we feel alright

Until we feel alright

Tonight we are victorious

Champagne pouring over us

All my friends were glorious

Tonight we are victorious

When we all ended it there were so many cheers and whistle from the crowd. I smiled wildly like Natsu. That when he came from his position and gave me a kiss which just add a new boast to the excitement I held. When we broke he drag me off stage as the rest followed. Gray looked at me and then Natsu before words something I couldn't get.

"That was amazing Natsu."

"What the kiss or the performance?" he teased.

"Both." I pulled him into another kiss that was soon broking up by Levy calling back on stage to announce the captains of the top team.

"Hey I got to go but I will be back ok."

"Wait I need to tell you something."

"It can wait. See you soon." Left and entered back on stage.

"Hey everyone enjoys the show?" That got lots of screams of yes. "Good because now I want you to use that energy to cheer on the captains of not only our team but all them. Ok." That got so yells as I got the list ready to call out the names. "So first off in Basketball the two schools going against each other are Sabertooth with it Twin captains Sting Eucliffe, and Rogue Cheney." With all being called behind Stage they came out with their jersey on showing off their tattoo of the school. Sting had a winning smile on while Rogue tries not to look like a happy which he did. They lots of cheers especially from most of the girls. "Ok now let welcome out Captain of our Basketball team Natsu Dragneel!" I clapped as my boyfriend came out. He had on a vest that replaced his varsity jacket and which showed the School emblem on it and on his shoulder. He gave me a kiss on the cheek before bear hugging it out with the twins. After a few seconds they disappeared behind the curtains.

"Next we have is the battle of the Lacrosse team ladies." I said. "Welcome Gray Fullbuster team captain for Fairytail." Gray came out without a shirt but a jacket that let people see the sign of Fairytail. "Now Welcome Lyon Vastia from Lamia Scale." Lyon came out in almost similar attire but with a shirt on. His ice blue hair caught some girls' attention. They both shock hands and waved about the crowd.

"Ok ladies calm ourselves and men don't get to mad. Now we have for the talent show all four schools from Blue Pegasus we have Jenny Realight." A blonde with blue eyes and a nice Blue dress that showed off her body and the tattoo of the school on her shoulder. "Next are Cousins from Lamia Scale one small and imaginative and the other is full of love. Welcome Sherry Blendy and Sherria Blendy."Two girl that could be twins if one didn't look older and the other had shorter hair came out in matching green and blue skirts with shirts that have the Lamia Scale emblem on the right shoulder. "Then we have coming to the stage is Fairytail Captains Gajeel Redfox and Mirajane Strauss." Gajeel came out with the band outfit on and Mira a similar version to ours but hers was black skirt, red shirt, and white jacket. "Lastly we have Rufus Lore from Sabertooth." A bonded head man came out. His long hair reached down his waist as his outfit reminded me of a fancy pirate. He bowed and a couple of roses flew on stage which caught me off guard. As the last roses landed and the clapping went down all of the Captains from all the school stood in a line and bowed to the whole audience. That revived the people as they clapped again.

"WOW well that was amazing look like everyone has some good competition this year." I looked at my cards seeing a note that wasn't mine. It told me to read it aloud. "Now I want everyone head to the GENIUS to celebrate the start of the GRAND SCHOOL GAMES!" everyone cheered as the exited the theater.

I went back behind stage were Natsu picked me up and spin me around. "Hey put me down pinky."

"Never till you tell me you will talk to me."

"Ok fine what is it?" He put me down and walked me to the corner of the stage.

"Ok so I don't want you to get mad but…"

"But?"

"But nothing Lucy Heartfila I like you I might even Love you."

"I love you to Natsu Dragneel."


	11. Chapter 10

Natsu

I walked with Lucy next to me and Gray staring daggers at me. I didn't want to lie to her but telling Lucy about what Lisanna did would only ruin the celebration. I promised myself that I would do it right after so she won't try anything to Lisanna. I put my arm around Lucy as we walk to the dorms to quickly get dressed. When we got to the dorm I went straight to the room and started taking off my clothes.

"Natsu!"

"Yea what is it." I said to Gray as I was looking around for a shirt to wear. When I found one I put it on.

"You not telling Lucy about you-know-what after she went on." Gray crossed his chest right under his cross necklace.

"I am just later. Do you want her to be mad the whole entire party?" I said as I slipped some jeans on and some boots. Gray started undressing as he saw my point in the whole thing. That when Gajeel came in and just changed his shirt and shoes before heading out.

We all waited for the girls to come out since they decide to get ready together. When all of them came out we stood there stunned. Wendy, Erza, Juvia, Levy, and mostly Lucy looked amazing in there partying outfit. Wendy hair was in one ponytail up. She had on a red and white skirt with a red Hollister shirt on. Erza had her hair down and wavy. She had black and blue tank top in strips, and her jeans where the same blue and she decide to get some heels on. Levy had her hair back as usually but it was straight making it look longer. She had a yellow shirt and black jeans with yellow flats. Juvia decide as always to wear blue but this was like a really dark blue like navy. It was a dress which she actually looked normal in. Lucy however looked like a goddess compared to them. Her hair was down but curly at the ends. She had a red pants on that where so hot on her. Her shirt was black with red triangles on it. Even her heels looked amazing almost making her taller than me.

"Are you just going to stare at us or go to cars?" Erza said waking almost all of on the head beside Jallel and Romeo who had only showed up right before they came out.

"Aren't you two a little young for where were going?" Gray asked Romeo and Wendy.

"Yea but Sherria told us about this tween spot near you guys that where going to instead. I really like her" Wendy said before Romeo got her hand and dragged her down the hall. We all followed them down to cars. I started towards my motorcycle and hopped on. Lucy stared at me till I handed her a helmet and she jumped on. I told Gray I was going to take off as him, Juvia, Levy, and Gajeel got in Gajeel's Hummer. Erza decide to take Romeo and Wendy with her and Jallel in her Red convertible. I stated the engine and drove off. Lucy gripped hard to my waist as we raced toward the club. It only took about 5 min to get there. I did speed there though. When we got off my hair was a little sweat from helmet.

"Lucy ready to go in yet?"

"Not yet." She leaned into me and kissed me softly. She put her hands in my hair as I wrapped my hands around her waist. "Now am ready." She peeled herself off of me and walked inside.

Lucy

When I got inside the club I could feel the energy already building up inside me. I felt like dance taking shots and dance even more. When Natsu came up behind me he smiled when he saw my face. I took his hand and dragged him to the couch area in the back. This guard was standing there and didn't let me pass.

"This area is reserved for all captains in the games." He said in a deep tone. I pulled Natsu in front of me.

"Am the captain for the Fairytail team Basketball."

"Natsu Dragneel?"

"Yep." He pulled out his school id which showed his picture of him in a goofy smile.

"Ok and anyone you bring with you can sit here with you." He looked right at me when he said that.

"Thank you." We both went into the corner and realize that there were four areas guarded.

"What is all that for." I asked Natsu.

"Oh, for the other school."

"Oh cool." Before one of us could say anything else we see the rest of the Fairytail crew come in.

"Hey guys." Gray said and looked towards Natsu before he shook his head. I wander what that was about. Gray has been acting weird ever since we got to the dorms. Wonder what bothering him?

"So I want to dance how about you ladies?" Erza asked us.

"I think I will say here might get a drink or to though." Levy said which made sense. Juvia only wanted to if Gray would too.

"I guess that leaves me." I stood up and stood beside Erza "Well see you boys later." Me and Erza walked off to the dance floor. Me and Erza Dance for a long time, about three groups of guys dance with us over the period but I never really paid any attention.

"Hey am going to the bar." I tell Erza as I weave through the crowd of sweating dancers. I sit at the bar and ask for water.

"Oh well that no fun." That when I see Loki walks in and sits next to me.

"Well I would like to dance more without throwing up."

"Why don't I get you something light?"

"Better not I like being sober."

"Well that too bad because I thought you are drink your heart out after Natsu told you that Lisanna kissed him."

"W-what. What are y-you saying?" I said trying to control my stammers.

"Yea didn't Natsu tell you that; right before you guys went on Lisanna came to the back and kissed him."

"No you're lying, Natsu would never and he also said to stay away from you." I got up shaking a bit.

"Lucy, here just see for yourself." Loki held out his phone to me showing a picture of them kissing.

"Am-am going to KILL THAT BITCH."

"Wow just calm down you don't want to start a scene."

"She has no right."

"Well it wouldn't help yelling at her."

"Then what?"

"I don't know but hopefully you figure it out."

"Ok well thanks for telling me." I order three shots and downed them easily. I am not happy to say it but when I went to more of a prestigious school and we had party I would drink heavily. Not cause I was a party girl because I was stressed my school my family friends all of it. That why now I felt at home at Fairytail because I didn't need the bottle help me to get through but this this was different. Natsu said he loved me and I said it back. But not even an hour before he kissed a girl.

I ask for two more shots and went out to dance some more. I found Loki and decide he was my best option to dance with. I turned so my back was facing him and my butt was grinding against his hips. He soon got the rhythm and we moved as one. His has where on my waist and my hands reached around his neck. After a couple of dances I left back to Natsu where he and the guys were laughing and joking.

"Hey Luce you were gone for a while."

"Yea sorry about that."

"Well you want me to dance with you a bit."

"Wouldn't you rather dance with that whore Lisanna?" Which got a collected oooooo's from the other.

"What are you taking about?" Natsu stood up and came to face me.

"Loki saw you kissing Lisanna right before the concert."

"Luce he is lying."

"Well his phone doesn't there a picture." That got only a stare from him.

"Lucy it not what you think ok." Gray said getting up "Lisanna kissed him that it."

"Then he should have told me!" I yelled. "I can't believe you Natsu. I really liked you really, I don't know if am going to over this." That when right when I turned around and Lisanna was right there always around. "As for you. If I see you with your hands on Natsu again I will hurt you."

"What are you talking about Lucy I thought we are friends at least classmates."

"Ha that funny you're a whore. Letting Sting touch you all over. Then going kissing another girl's boyfriend. I bet you even wrote that mean article about me too." I screamed at her.

"Lucy if anything you're the ho here." She scoffed "Coming to school like you own it. I should have expected that from a Heartfila so power grubbing. You saw Natsu as a top of chain and being his girlfriend puts you right up there. Then after everything you become doing all this important school stuff that takes at least month to get into. For you it a day. I was trying to save everyone from you."

Before anyone could say anything I punched her. It felt really good too. However I couldn't celebrate long because she punched my belly making me double over in pain leaving me open. I however tripped her and jumped on top where we got in a kicking and slapping fight on the ground. It took Gray to pull Lisanna up and Natsu pulling me back to break us up before the guards saw us. Lisanna looked really bad she faced bruised a bit and her hair was a mess. I looked better but knew I would have a big bruise on my belly. My hair was a mess to by the looks I was getting.

"Lucy I should take you back so we could talk." Natsu said placing a hand on my shoulder.

"No way I will find my own way back." I shook him off and walked away straighten my hair trying to look as normal as possible walking out of the club. That when i burst in tears. I lean against the wall crying. That when a felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up and saw it was Loki.

"You need a ride back." I nodded not want to talk think I would start sobbing again.

He led me to a yellow mustang. He opened my door and I got in. We drove in silence which I really liked. When we got back I got out and waited for him.

"Thank for the ride. Loki"

"No problem and if you don't mind me asking what happened."

"I got in a fight with Lisanna after I told Natsu what I you told me."

"Well am really sorry." He hugged me and I hugged back knowing that what I needed. Then before I knew it Loki kissed me. He kissed me. His hand slide down my side just as quick.

I pulled back and slapped him.

"Whoa what was that?"

"I am trying to get over my boyfriend getting kissed by someone else and not telling me. Am not going turning around and kiss someone else."

"Oh come you want it."

"I might be a little tipsy but am not cheating on Natsu no matter how mad I am" I stalked away knowing I left him dumbfounded. When I got into the elevator I texted Natsu to meet me in my room so we could talk. Hopefully by then I could be sober enough not to yell at him but I will tell him about Loki.


	12. Update Letter

Hey so forewarning that am setting a schedule to my stories instead of willy nilly. Magnolia high will be every Friday Now and see my profile for the others. Also for this tory I will try to focus on some of the friendship and rivalry more now that I felt I built up the romance tension. Because I could accept insant messages I would really like knowing what you think and any mistake I might I have missed. I really like that so I could improve my own writing so yea. thank you and keep reading.


	13. Chapter 13

Warning this chapter get a bit graphic and sexually

When I got Lucy text I was right in the middle of fight With Erza.

"How could you let Her kiss you like that."

"I didn't she just surprised."

"Yea he I saw for myself."

"Ok then why didn't you tell Lucy right after?"

"Cause we were going on next."

Erza let out a frustrated sigh as Jallel rubbed her shoulder. After Lucy walked out of the club Erza came over seeing Lisanna all bruised up. Mirajane however came just in time to take Lisanna to the car before coming back. That when Gray and I had to tell what happened between the two girls. Mirajane went to talk to her out of control sister which left me at the mercy of Erza wrath. Gajeel got Levy and they to walk Romeo and Wendy home after Erza came over.

"You screwed up so badly. You know that right?"

I put my head down and nodded. I thought we could talk after the party but whatever Loki did ruined the whole thing. I wasn't even sure that Lucy was going to talk to me again. What was worse was that everyone now knows that Lucy is The Heartfila. I saw the faces of everyone who heard Lisanna or the story. They didn't say anything but they were all think the same thing. Rich spoiled brat. Lucy really never told me about life before Fairytail but she hinted at it when she had a haunted look in her eyes. I knew the real Lucy who was kind sweet and was caring for everyone, so looking at those judgemental faces really angered me.

My phone buzzed and I pulled out.

 _Meet me in my room we need to talk._

It was Lucy. I got up and grabbed Gray.

"Where are we going?"

"Lucy wants to talk."

"That can't be good." He said with scowl

"She wants to talk so that good."

"Fine I will get Juvia who hanged with Lyon. Then we will meet you back at the dorms. With Erza."

"Ok fine cya." I walked out the door to see Sting, and Rogue near my bike.

"Hey guys." I walk up to them as they admire my bike.

"What up Natsu." Sting took my hand and we did a bear hug then I did the same with Rouge.

"So this is your bike. Real nice." Rogue said.

"Yea the Dragon Untied. Because I raised my gpa a whole graded 1.0 they got it for me." Dragon Untied is the foster care place where I Sting, Rogue, Gajeel, Wendy and some other kids came from.

"So what is it now? 2.9." Sting joked.

"Better than your 2.6" Rogue counter

"Haha well I gotta go talk to Lucy." I grabbed my helmet and hop on the bike.

"Is she really your girl cause if not…"

"Don't be like that," I stared daggers at him. "Oh and Lisanna looks a bit beat up from early if you want to go check up on her. I think a girl named Yukino with her."

"Ok I will go check, see you later Natsu." Sting said and left with a wave.

"See Ya later too." Rogue said before falling instep next to Sting.

Lisanna

I will kill that bitch. She thinks she has gotten away with anything. I bet right now her and Loke are screwing each other back at the dorm if they made it to the door. Yea I had to fuck Loke a couple of times before I convinced him of my plan, but in the end it was worth it. Seeing Natsu leave means that by the time he gets back looking for his precious little Lucy he will be hear her moans of pleasure for another. Then he will run back to me yearning for something he lost a long time ago. I was finally happy with Sting but with Natsu now faulty his new relationship I couldn't move on completely. I would break him liked he broke me and then I could get on with my life with Sting.

Are you feeling better?" Yukino asked me.

Yea better than ever."

Oh hey you look better." Sting walks into the reserved area for Sabertooth members and others. "He sat down and patted his leg. I walked over and sat in his lap. Most just rolled with because with my small stature it looked almost nature for me to sit there on his lap. He rubbed the small of my back which made me feel warm and cozy in such a large and loud place.

I hope so. I think I will get some bruise but nothing too bad."

Ok well Just make sure you take care of yourself, your skin is to pretty to ruin.

Lucy

I paced my room until I heard a knock on the door. I ran to it hoping it was Natsu but instead it was MiraJane.

Oh hey I… thought it was someone else."

It ok I need to talk to you."

Sure what about." I moved aside to let the long sliver hair girl in.

I heard about that fight you had with Natsu and my sister, am not on either side but I get both perspectives. I get it was hard hearing that your boyfriend kissed another girl and that girl calling you such bad names. It hard and I learned that what they had served you guys was no better. I just wanted to let you know something." She leaned close to me on the couch.

And that is."

Lisanna was taking as a kid for many years. All of us though she was dead and her best friend were Natsu. We found her on a trip to a foreign land called Edlous. We took her back but she was different she had seen things done things. She was something new more vicious and meaner. She has always been sweet but I guess she turned more territorial. The last girlfriend Natsu had faced that head on and she eventually gave in and left. Natsu friend zoned her so he having anyone else really bothered her but I guess that what love is in some cases. I love my sister but I don't like the way she acting I will try talk to her. And for Natsu have no worries you guys are amazing and will always been together." She got up and walked to the door and opened it was at the same time it seemed Natsu was knocking which landing him almost falling over. I giggled as he rebalanced his self and rubbed the back of his head with a goofy smile upon his face. Mira whispered something in his ear before waving goodbye and closing the door behind her.

"Hey Luce."

"Hi Natsu." I try to sound as cold as possible it didn't work.

"So you wanna talk."

"Yea I want to talk."

"About?"

"Us. Natsu" I take a deep breath as he sit on the couch next to me. "I can forgive you about Lisanna if you can…" I was caught off by Natsu.

"All right were back together again."

"Yea if you let me finish. Well when I stormed out Loki gave me a ride back here right." Natsu faced got really serious as he looked dead at me. "Well I was getting out and he well… kissed me."

Am going to kill that son of a _!" He got up and almost ran to the door. Before I pulled him back.

"No Don't I already took care of it. Just him knowing he messed with the wrong guys girlfriend is enough ok. I don't want another fight. Please Natsu just calm down."

"Why should I first he sleeps and helps Lisanna then he makes a move on you am done with this." He struggled against my hold until he looked into my pleading eyes. And his red eyes go back to the amazing dark onyx eyes that I loved so much. He pulled me closer and gave me a long tender kiss on my lips. He raised me by my waist and spun me around making me giggle before he put me back down.

"There that smiling girl." I knew my whole face lighten up at the sound of that. "You feel better."

"Yes are you?"

"Amazing." We started kissing again before I hear the doorknob turn and see Erza and Gray walk in.

"Well looks like you two made up." Gray said with his shirt missing.

"Am glad know can I get studying for Laxus test in Music." Erza walked off to the room and Gray eventually pulled off Natsu and went back to their place.

It has only been a week But my heart was like butterfly and I couldn't be better.


	14. Chapter 14

_**A/N: Hey hopefully your still enjoying the story. Finals and Lots of project took a lot of my time up. High School is so amazing (NOT). Here is the Next Chapter.**_

Loki

I walked into my room after Lucy slapped me. It really hurt too. I look into the mirror and see the hand print, red and notable.

"Hey, anybody here?" I hear Romano call from the living area.

"Yea in the bathroom." I come out and I look at the little boy.

"Dang. What happen to your face?" Did one of your toys finally play with you?" He busted out laughing at his own joke.

"No just one that is denying her feelings at the moment."

"Hey at least you're not the one that kissed Lucy then that not going to be the only mark on your face." He retorted

"Wait." I looked at him. "What do you mean by that?"

"Well when me and Wendy where coming back we heard that someone kissed Lucy not sure who though. And whoever it was is going to get a fire smack down by Natsu."

"Does everyone know this?"

"Yea it all over twitter." I pulled out my phone and was looking through the latest post of my classmates. Many were guessing it was kids from different schools. Which I thought was good, but then some more started popping up as they were accusing me or Gray. Others were saying who cares she a ho anyway. However most just defended her and questioned who would make a move on her knowing she is with Natsu of all people.

"Damn" I whisper under my breath.

"Hey well am going to take a shower." He left the room leaving me to hoping she didn't say anything. Tomorrow in need to talk to her so I won't get beat up. I went to bed early hoping to sleep the doubt away.

Lisanna

I woke up and looked to my side seeing Sting still sleeping the covers pulled over his legs but not his chest. I admired it for a second. I then got up and pulled on my pants and a t-shirt I had put in his suitcase just in case I spent the night with him.

I snuck around the bed trying not wakeup Sting or Rogue. I get to the door and opened it. Something in Rogue beds shuffled and I stood still. It turned over seeing white hair and a tannish completion. I look around the room and I see a jacket that looks like Yukino's. I try the door again and my thoughts were confirmed when I saw Yukino's face as she turned over in her sleep. I smirk and silently congratulate Rogue. I left the room and crept back across the campus back to my dorms. I looked at the time on my phone and saw it was 5 in the morning so most people won't be up till 7. I made it to the dorm hall and took the stairs not trying to make too much noise. I finally got to my room and opened the door. I snuck in trying to make as little noise as possible and went to couch and fell backs asleep.

Erza

At 6:30 my alarm went off and Lucy and me woke up. She said she would have splet in but with her working on a project with the other and needing to go over some plans she wanted to get a head start. When we were getting out of bed I saw she was struggling most likely still hungover and sore from her fight. That girl was tough and showed it many ways. Even after the fight I wonder what Lisanna had said was true. Lucy was a good person and tried her best at everything tried not take anything from granted but why? I mean if she really wanted to be a control bitch in Lisanna words, then she could have. But Lucy is the complete opposite and I guess Lisanna can't handle that.

"Erza are you listen to me." Lucy called out

"Umm yeah." I stop thinking to pay attention to Lucy.

"So it ok if The boys come over to work on the science project?"

"Yeah just make sure they clean up or Ill bust some heads."

"Yeah sure thing." Lucy got super nervous "Ok ill text Natsu."

I saw her get her phone out and stopped looking at me. I go to the living area and get my bag I said ill meet Jallel at Crocus Breakfast shop. They had the best strawberry cake I have ever seen and it taste better. Me and him had to finalize plans for events the coming week then email to the principle. So I thought to kill two birds with one sword and meet him there. Just as am walking out the door I see Jallel walking out of his room.

"Hey Erza.'

"Hi ready to go."

"Sure."

We walk off down stairs and take Jallel's blue Camaro.

Wendy

I wake up to Lucy murmuring to herself. There were tons of papers on her bed that she was studying.

"Good morning Lucy. What are you doing?"

"Oh my project. Aren't you working with Levy and that girl Minerva"

"Yeah me and Levy were going to windmill project but then she had us change it to something she knew about and she named herself leader." I told Lucy. During the time we were in class talking about the whole project change to astronomy which we both had little knowledge of and made us give in to her demands.

"If you're having a problem with her then you should tell Erza she would handle it."

"I know but I don't want to start trouble with the Sabertooth kids after all. Am not that kind of person and neither is Levy."

"Yeah that makes sense. I hope you do will especially with a girl like that. Are you going over to Levy to do the project or what?" Lucy asked me

"I have to text Levy am not sure why?"

"Oh cause Natsu and The twins from Sabertooth are coming to work on our project." She stated.

"Oh well I know it not here so no worries"

"Yeah." I heard Lucy had a fight and I could tell it pained her to turn and stuff like that but she strong I could tell. I hope she wouldn't get kicked out because even though Erza a good roommate she not as happy and outgoing as lucy which a person needed in their life.

Hey I wanted to Start the new year right and give you guys a new story. It been forever I know, just no inspiration I guess been writing other stuff to get it going and I now know what to write. I Really hope you love reading it as I did writing it.

Natsu

I woke up about 9 and looked at my phone. I say I had a text from Lucy.

 _Hey just need you to come by my place at 10 with the Sting and Rogue. I forgot to get their numbers. Hahah_

I decide to text her back.

 _Your silly. sure I'll bring them by cya soon_

I started texting Sting; _Hey meet me in dorm_ 3 _and come to room 111 then were going across the hall to 110 to Lucy so we can start. Be here at 9:30._

 _Sure thing we'll be their soon._

I decide to get ready. I put on black jeans and a black and red crooks and castle shirt on. I brushed my teeth and ruffled my pink hair. I slide on my Jordan's and waited in the living area for the boys to arrive. 2 minutes later they came. Rouge wore a Black Veil Brides Sweater and black skinny jeans. Sting decide to show off his arms and wore a basketball tank top and some shorts to match.

"Hey come on Lucy should be ready."

"Sure" We walked across the hall to see Wendy coming out of room.

"Oh Hey guys. Lucy in there waiting she being up forever looking over those plans. Might want to take her out for some air soon." Wendy giggled

"Ok will do. Where are you going."

"OH" she looked down. "To the library to meet Minerva and Levy to work on our project."

"Well be careful, if she gives you any problems just come to me ok." Sting ruffled her hair and Rouge gave a smile and waved to her as she left.

I looked at them worried. "Why should Wendy be careful?"

"Minerva sometimes get carried away… you can say when it comes to school. She takes it a bit too far and well am the only one to keep her in line." Sting said.

"Oh well just let get ready to do ours ok." I knocked on the door to see Lucy face.


	15. Chapter 15

Lucy

I see Natsu, Sting, and Rogue when the door open. I move out of the way to let them all in. When Sting passes me I see he has a backpack with him.

"What is that for." I asked when they settled down on the couch

"Just stuff to keep notes and track of stuff." He replied.

Natsu looked at him "Really you actually prepared." His expression should one of disbelief and shock.

"Stop looking worry. I ain't trying to show you up." Sting put his bag down and pulled out paper pencils and other things we would need to plan it out.

"Ok first we need to go over the supplies list I made this morning so then Natsu and Rogue can go into town and get them. So then while they do that, "I look at Sting "you and me can go over the mechanic of the project." They all stared at me.

"What?"

"Oh it nothing Luce it just you have already planned out I guess were all impressed." The twin nodded their head and I blushed a bit. I tilt my head up a bit. "Ok then let get to work." For about 20 minutes we went over the list and were in town you can get the stuff. When Natsu and Rogue left I went to my room and grabbed all my work from this morning then walked back to the living area. We went over and fixed or improved the blue prints and used a program in Sting computer to simulate what would happen. We did this for an hour. Then I got a Text from Natsu

 _Almost done. Be back in 30_

 _Ok we half way done. Cya soon 3_

I put my phone down to hear the someone knock on the door. Sting was in the bathroom so I went to go get it. When I opened it, it was the last person I wanted to see at the moment.

"What do you want Loki?"

"We need to talk." His voice seemed calmed but after many times talking to people trying to keep secrets there was that underline tenseness and worry that was unmissable.

"Sure."

We went into the kitchenette area. Not wanting him to get to comfortable.

"Ok what is this about. I got stuff to do today"

"We'll have you told Natsu about yesterday."

"Yeah I had to beg him not to kill your ass."  
That when I turn to see Sting standing in the living room staring daggers at Loki. "You're the slime ball that kissed Natsu girl?"

"It wasn't my fault." Loki backed up slowly trying to keep his cool. "I wanted to make Lucy feel better after her fight with Lisanna." That stopped Sting for a second but his face still was harden with anger. "So to help a girl trying to deal with her boyfriend cheating you decide to kiss her." Loki looked a bit unsure at the statement. I had to step in.

"Sting please think about it kicking his ass isn't going to help anything. Even though he deserves it." I say trying to keep a watchful eye on him.

"Fine but am talking to Natsu later about this because I heard more than enough stories about this guy." He looked at Loki "Get out of here before I change my mind." Me and Loki both took a breath as he walked out of the apartment. I followed to stay between the two boys and shut the door.

"Can you please explain to me what going on cause am so lost right now."

"Ok, I walked to the couch but Sting stopped me.

"Let get out of here, it super stuffy in here."

"Let me get some shoe and a purse."

I walk into my room and get some sandals and a purse. I didn't know I was going out today so I had pink capris and a white t shirt with a beach theme on it.

We walked out of the dorms and rode down the elevator. I kept a distance between me and Sting just in case people still though of me as an anything but faithful. We strolled around and I showed him some of stuff on campus and he actually corrected me if I got confused. We laughed and joked around, I realize that Sting is a very nice person and just cares for the people especially this cat he has called lector. It seemed all of the kids at the orphanage have loyal cats. Beside this one kid named Cobra. Sting told me I need to ask Natsu about him. There was a when we sitting in the garden and he asked a personal question.

"You were drinking a lot last night. Do you …umm... have a problem?"

I looked down and started twiddling my thumbs. "I cant say."

"Why?"

"If am going to talk about I need to tell Natsu about it first."

"Oh…ok."

"Am sorry I just have a lot in pass that I don't want to get out yet."

"I can tell. It was the same with Lisanna. She won't talk about it but something is holding her back. Am afraid that in trying to get rid of it she will never be the same Lisanna that i fell in love with." I could see the stress and pain in the body langue of sting. "Hey it ok you don't have to hear me rant on about my girlfriend who is kind of out to kill you." He looked at me shocked "sorry my mouth moves faster than my brain sometimes.

"It ok, I think I would like Lisanna a lot to I you know she wasn't marked. I hope we could friend soon."

"Yeah so what exactly happened Lisanna is not that open person."

So explained how when I came to school last week and I just sparked with Natsu. We went out till someone started spread nasty rumors about me. It was Lisanna. Natsu warned me about Yukino and how Lisanna drove her off to another school which happen to be Sabertooth. I guess it started happening when I started doing stuff in the school like joining the band and helping plan the intro day. I thought it didn't help that I made friends with the student council kids either. As I talked to Sting he talked about how much Lisanna is a sweet funny and protective person. I gotten to love the girl that Sting and many other grew up knowing. So why was I so different. I thought about this as Sting talked till his phone rang.

"Hello"

 _Sting where are you guys?_

"Is that Rogue." HE nodded.

"Umm well explain." He looked at me. "Let go."

We walked back to Natsu place where he and Rogue were waiting for us.

"Hey where did you guys go?"

"Umm Loki came by and he wanted to know if I told anyone about hast night."

"Yeah," Sting interjected "He wanted to see if she would keep her mouth shut, I was just about to shut his."

"That when convinced him to let Loki go"

"Thanks Lucy." Rogue finally said. "Sting you know about fight other students."

"Do you want to finish or meet up tomorrow." Natsu asked,

"Tomorrow we have practice. Umm but we need people to play against want to do a little street ball."

"Yeah let me just call up some guys. I might have to get others not from the team but it will be fun and give us a chance to seize up the compotation." Natsu said.

"Cool want to invite the other school."

"Yeah that sounds amazing." Ok let do it.

Thank you all for reading. And for putting up with my grammar mistakes. I hope you love this one. And is there anything or anyone you want to see in the story. I love feedback.


End file.
